protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Banks
'''Adam Paul "Evan" Banks '''is the main protagonist of a currently made-up show called "Evan's Inner Classroom". Background Evan is primary son of his family. he attends the 5th grade at Riverlake Elementary School. In the pilot, Evan was born in June 25. at age 9, he started a collection of Fidget Spinners, at age 10, he made his very own lab. Evan started making great inventions, but some of them backfired. during his first day of school, Evan later met Sally Sanders, a kind-hearted girl who has a crush on Evan. Evan can sometimes break the fourth wall, which leads to the viewers laughing hysterically. he is the best friend of a magical boy named Joey van Fitzgerald. Appearance Evan is tall and skinny, and has brown hair with bangs swept to the right, he wears glasses on his eyes and his eyes are blue. Evan's outfit consists of a lime green polo shirt and dark blue jeans, and gray shoes. Evan also wears green underwear because his favorite color is green. Evan's scientist outfit consists of a white lab coat with black buttons. he also wears rubber green gloves, and black pants with boots of the same color, and he sometimes wears mechanical goggles. in the pilot, Evan had lighter skin and hair, his hair was also completely on his head, Evan also wore light blue jeans and a gray polo shirt. and his shoes are white instead of gray. when Evan goes to bed, his outfit consists of a blue button-up long sleeved shirt and pants of the same color, and he is barefoot. Personality Evan is very intelligent, which makes him the smartest Riverlake citizen in the world. he can act very curious and clever, although he is at the core and mantle of his personality, kind-hearted and highly intelligent. Evan designs his inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, play tricks on people and gets very curious when there's something unusual happening. However, the inventions tend to have a flaw (usually caused by an obvious oversight) and his curiosity can take over him, which results in a catastrophe, which only he can solve. He's rarely ever thanked however as people usually know the problem was his fault in the first place and is highly considered a jerk by everyone. The whole point of this is to show us that while Evan is a genius, he's still a kid and acts his age. Evan is nice to all of his friends, but Evan can sometimes act arrogant and stubborn, Evan is known to be a bit clumsy and highly naive around society itself, and Evan is sometimes overconfident and short-tempered. Alternate versions and alter-egos Captain Gadget Captain Gadget is Evan's superhero ego. he appears to wear a blue mask, a blue suit, a cyan belt with boots of the same color, and a white cape and white gloves. his sidekick is Magical Joey. Powers and Abilities * Flight * Eye Lasers * Mega Punches and Kicks * Super-Strength * Suit Inflation * Extending Limbs and Fingers Ellen Evan imagined how his life would be if he were a girl. Episode Appearances Evan has appeared in all of the episodes so far, just like Joey. Absences Shorts * Joey The Man (Cameo) Season 1 * N/A Season 2 * N/A Season 3 * N/A Season 4 * N/A Relationships Joey van Fitzgerald Evan and Joey are best friends with each other, they always get along, hang out with each other, and have sleepovers with each other. Joey is also Evan's next-door neighbor. if Evan and Joey are separated from each other, they both will get very depressed. Sally Sanders Evan and Sally have a loving relationship with each other, Evan likes hanging out with Sally, and Sally has a crush on Evan, Sally is also part of Team Riverlake, which is very helpful for Evan. Edward van Fitzgerald as Evan's adult-buddy, Edward likes being with Evan, just like his son, Joey. Evan sometimes visits Edward's Shop of Action Figures, and Evan likes Edward. Trivia * Evan and Joey are the only characters to appear in all the episodes. * Evan has incredible handwriting. * In the Evan's Inner Classroom Movie, it is revealed that Evan has a bloaty allergic reaction to peanut butter. * Evan is allergic to petunias. * Evan hates meatloaf, groundings, and the smell of when he has to take the trash out. * Evan, Joey, and Sally are also the only characters who don't act as antagonists willingly. * Evan can sometimes break the fourth wall for laughs. Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protectors Category:Protagonists